


I Was Only Joking

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana and Jess make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Only Joking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jayeindc.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“Mine’s bigger than yours,” she sheepishly replied.

A fine, auburn brow arched in disbelief. “No, it’s not. Besides, this was your idea.”

Jess’s eyes widened. “I was only _joking_!”

“Time to put your money where your mouth is,” Dana replied. “First one to finish does the dishes for the next month.”

Jess stared down at the extra-large pizza and regretted the large lunch she’d had.

FIN


End file.
